


A Nice Hello

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione kisses a random person. beta'd by Glynna_vyre</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Hello

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Glynna_vyre

Title: A Nice Hello  
Pairing: Hermione/Rodolphus  
Prompt: Kissing  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: scenes of a mild sexual nature  
Length: 116  
Summary: Hermione kisses a random person. beta'd by Glynna_vyre

 

“Oh, come off it Hermione, you never do anything spontaneous,” Ginny said disbelievingly.

In response, Hermione got off her stool and walked sultrily up to the man she had had her eye on all night. She then placed her lips on his before he could ask for her name.

She was about to pull away when he pulled her closer and devoured her mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance, and Hermione gave in. She enjoyed the way he was making her feel with just one kiss.

She pulled away slightly for air and looked into his eyes. Their dark brown depths were full of lust and desire.

“That was a nice hello, Miss...”

“Granger. Hermione Granger.” 

.


End file.
